Winged Romance
by FanficLover000005
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Santana has a secret and Brittany is the new girl. the title says it all. I wanted to make it a multi-chapter but I can only focus on one story at a time. I do not own any characters or images. I just write fictional stories.


**WINGED ROMANCE**

 **Santana Lopez**

My name is Santana Lopez; I am 16 years old from Lima, Ohio. A very small town with many close-minded people. I am a senior at McKinley High School, a straight-A student and a soccer player. I guess you can say I am the HBIC along with my best friend Quinn Fabray.

I always had it easy growing up; I have a dark secret that nobody knows about, except for my parents, not even my best friend Quinn. I was born different but I consider myself like any other teenage although I do not know how others are going to treat me once they find out.

you see the thing is I was born with wings but they only appear when I experience different emotions, which is why I close myself off and bring people down before they could get to me by being mean.

I do not like it but it is for my own safety because I do not know what the people of Ohio are going to do to me once they find out. It is already enough that they know that I am a lesbian and I still hear people talk being my back and some look at me differently though I try not to dwell on it too much.

 **Brittany S. Pierce**

My name is Brittany S. Pierce, not to confuse me with Britney Spears because I am way too talented than she is. I am 17 years old from Columbus and was always bullied growing up because my mind works differently. People always called me stupid, dumb and maniac.

Now my family decided to move to a new place where nobody knows me so we could start afresh without the bullies. I just hope I get to make new friends. I love to dance and I have been dancing since I was 3 years old. My family has always been supportive of accepting, more especially when I told them I was a lesbian and me.

My dad was actually happy because he will not hear of me being pregnant anytime soon. In a weeks' time we will be moving to Lima in Ohio and I will be attending McKinley High School. I always struggle with schoolwork since my brain functions differently but I hope I make a friend that will be willing to help me.

 **First day of school**

Santana was walking towards her looker while Quinn waits for her next to it.

"Did you hear that there was going to be a new student around today?" Quinn said while Santana tried to open her locker to put the staff she came with from home since it was the 1st day so they did not have any books.

"Oh really? Where is she from?" Santana trying to sound like she cared but not really.

"well I am not sure but rumour says she is stupid and ditzy so I think we need to welcome her our way; you know" Quinn smirked looking at Santana whilst the other girl seemed to be lost or frozen on their spot whilst looking at something coming from the door.

Quinn wondered where she could be looking at so she turned to see what got this girl frozen. Immediately she saw a blond girl wearing very colourful clothes and was definitely the new girl because she is sure she has never seen her before.

Santana thought she was dreaming or maybe she died and went to heaven because to her saw the most beautiful girl she has ever seen in her life. The blonde hair looked so beautiful like the sun, her eyes were like the ocean, and Santana thought she could definitely get lost in them.

' _Beautiful. She looks like an angel'_ she thought. There is no way she is going to slushy her as Quinn suggested.

Brittany was wearing her favourite Skinny jeans that hugged her in the right places and made her ass look awesome and white converse with a white tank top that showed enough cleavage but not too much.

"Santana are you even listening to me?" Quinn asked annoyed at the Latina.

"What...What?" asked Santana coming out of her daydreaming haze?

"I asked if you're in or not with the plan to welcome the new girl, you know how we roll"

"No Quinn I don't think that's a good idea. Besides it's a 1st day of school lets just walk around and remind people who the HBIC are" Santana hurriedly said and tried to get away because she could feel her back itching with the wings trying to come out.

Quinn had a questioning look on her face but never commented on anything because she knows that she does not want to get the Latina mad and risk their friendship.

… **.**

 **Meanwhile…**

As Brittany was walking in through the door she saw the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy girl she had ever seen in her life with tan skin wearing what she figured was the cheerleading uniform. Her pouty lips looked kissable, her black hair tied in a neat ponytail. Brittaney could not look away.

" _Wow, she is so beautiful I wish we could be friends or even maybe more. That's if she is into girls but the way she's looking at me she might not be so straight but I guess I will have to find out"_ Brittany thought.

Brittany was trying to look for her class by looking at her timetable as well as the class she was supposed to be in for 1st period.

She was looking at her timetable and did not take note of where she was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I was not looking at where I am going. I am new here so I was just trying to find my class" Brittany said out quickly and looked up to see whom she bumped into. A blond-haired boy with ginormous lips but he looked cute according to Brittany.

"It's okay. By the way my name is Sam Evans" he stretched out his hand for Brittany to shake.

"Nice to meet you Sam, my name is Brittany S. Pierce. Not like Britney Spears though, I'm way more talented than her" she accepted his hand and Sam tried to hold on longer than normal but Brittany pulled away nicely though.

"Let me see your time table. I will help you. Which grade are you?"

"I'm a junior this year," Brittany answered as she gave her timetable to Sam and he looked at it while comparing with his.

"Cool we have 1st, 3rd and last period together. It's a bummer we don't have lunch together or I would introduce you to my friends." Sam said sadly

"It's oaky Sam I can always make new friends," Brittany said happily.

"Okay but just be careful okay, never approach the HBIC group unless you have a death wish." He said in a warning tone.

"I only have a birthday wish silly, who would wish for death?" Sam was confused but said nothing.

The warning bell rang

"Let's go to our 1st period then" Sam led the way to first class, which was Ancient history.

The bell rang indicating that the 1st period is up and Brittany had to go to her second class, which she did not share with Sam, but Sam volunteered to take her to class. He dropped her off by the door and left but not before Santana saw them and she felt a pang in her heart but quickly tried to control it because her back had started to itch. The next class was Spanish and Brittany saw the only open seat in front was next to the beautiful Latina that astounded her and she was happy about that. She went on to sit down and the whole class gasped.

It was a known rule that no one dared sit next to the two top HBIC anywhere unless you have a death wish. Brittany did not seem to mind the gasping and murmuring and went on to sit down. To top it off she greeted Santana, which made the whole class quiet, but what shocked them was that Santana said 'Hi' in return without any venom in her words and did not even say anything about Brittany sitting there.

"My name is Brittany S. Pierce. Nice to meet you…"

"Santana Lopez"

"Nice to meet you Santana. Please say hi to your girlfriend for me," Brittany said and this seemed to get Quin's attention whilst a look of horror could be seen on the Latina's face.

"Girlfriend?" they said in union. "Oh no you got it all wrong but EW, no offence Quin but we are just friends and more like sisters and besides Quin is 'straight'." Santana said wanting to clear the air.

"What about you?" Brittany asked for clarification because she did not want to just assume things.

"What about me?"

"Are you…"

"Good morning class. I'm Mr Schuster" the teacher interrupted Brittany before she could finish her question and she turned and faced the front.

" _What was she going to ask me? Am I straight too?"_ Santana thought about Brittany's question and paid no attention because Spanish is her native language and she could pass without even attending if it was up to her.

Class ended and everyone packed their backs and left but Brittany remained seated and Santana saw her and decided to pack up slowly so they could be left alone.

"Santana are you coming?" Quin asked already by the door.

"I'll catch up with you later Q" she said and turned her attention to Brittany.

"Hey Brittany, are you okay?" she asked softly

"Hey San, yeah I'm okay I just don't know where I'm supposed to go. This timetable confuse me and in the morning I met Sam and he helped me but now I don't know" Brittany said with a pout and confusion on her face. _"Gosh she is so cute,"_ thought Santana and if any other student called her San, they would have been slushed but she liked it coming from Brittany.

"Okay Brit how about I help you? Let me see your timetable" well we have the same classes except for the 1st period.

"Yay really? Then we can be best friends San" Brittany said excitedly with a smile replacing the confused look. She hugged Santana and the latter was shocked but she returned the hug.

"Okay now let's go" Brittany held onto Santana's hand and led her out of the classroom.

"Hey Britt slow down we have a free period now. Do you want to go hangout with Quin and me?" Santana asked by the door.

"Of course San. We are best friends too now right?" Brittany asked with a hopeful look as if a kid anticipating to get the present she asked for from Santa and Santana did not have the heart to break the blonde's heart.

"Of course we are Britt-Britt"

"I like it" Britta said with a smile.

"What do you like?"

"Britt-Britt, no one has ever called me that"

"Then that is what I'm going to call you from now on, Britt-Britt. Now come on lets go meet up with Quin"

… **.…..**

"Hey Lezpez, who is that cute blonde you're with? Maybe wants a ride on the Pucksaurs." Puck said while standing by the main door to the bleachers

"Don't even think about it Fuckerman" Santana said with her voice filled with venom and her back stared to each because of the anger she felt. Puck raised his hands in surrender and let them be.

"Chill Lezpez I didn't know she was your girl alright" the Latina blushed at this but quickly covered it and she didn't have time to correct Puck because Brittany stepped in

"Hi I'm Brittany, I'm new here" and extended her hand for Puck to shake and Santana gave him a death glare discreetly.

"Hi Brittany I'm Noah but they call me Puck" he took the hand shortly and dropped it before Santana could do anything to him. "Later guys" he said as he went away.

"San, why did he call you Lezpez? I thought your last name was Lopez?" Brittany was confused.

"Well I have to tell you something Brittany. I'm not like other girls." Santana pulled Brittany to the bleachers so they could have privacy and Quin was not around yet.

"What do you mean by that san?"

"What I'm trying to tell you is that I am gay and I have wings" _'oh my word why did I mention the last part? What was I thinking? Now the whole school will know and I probably lost a friend/possible partner.'_ Santana thought and started to panic internally.

"That's so cool, me too. I mean can I see them?" Santana looked at Brittany as if she grew a second head and Brittany thought she did not understand her.

"I mean your wings Sanny. Can I please see them?" Santana's heartbeat was rapid because of the adoration she felt for this human being in front of her.

"You can't. Not that I do not want to show you but they appear when I experience a certain emotion. However, what did you mean when you said 'you too' Britt? Do you also have wings?"

"I wish but no. I meant I am gay too silly." Santana smiled at Brittany's silliness.

"But you can't tell anyone Britt. Only my family and Quin know about this, okay?"

"Pinkie promise." Brittany raised her pinkie towards Santana and the latter linked them together.

"I like you San, you are so much fun and my first ever best friend who did not call me stupid or dumb," Brittany said with a smile

"Don't listen to anyone calling you those names Britt-Britt because you are perfect and awesome just the way you are and definitely not stupid or dumb. Those that called you that are the stupid ones."

Brittany took Santana by Surprise and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. She blushed but refused to believe that she was blushing because she is tanned skinned.

"Thank you Sanny" Quin came soon after and Santana was disappointed but did not show it. She really wanted to spend time with the blonde-haired girl.

… **.**

The next couple of weeks Brittany and Santana were inseparable but they never forsake Quin when they were at school. They were the unholy trinity but the duo spent time together at home, Santana tutoring Brittany, going to the park to feed the ducks, watching cartoons (Santana's favourite thing to do that now only Brittany knew, not even Quin knew about this. She was too badass for that.)

It has been over 2 month's now and they had both developed stronger feelings for each other. This one time they were sitting in Santana's room, which was big enough to allow her wings to spread without hurting, and Santana called Brittany's name to get her attention.

"Brittany, I…" before she could finish her sentence, her wings spread out and they were as white as snow and glowing like sparkles.

"Sanny you said your wings come out when you experience a certain emotion and you had learnt to control your emotions," Brittany said in awe while looking at the wings and back to Santana with questioning eyes and at the same time asking for permission to touch them.

"That's all true Britt-Britt. However, you see, the thing is it is the first time I ever experienced this feelings/emotions so I did not know how to control them. Brittany I am in love with you. I tried to control it because you are my best friend but I couldn't anymore because…"

Brittany cut Santana mid-sentence crushing their lips together in a passionate, searing and soul-awakening kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before Santana asked for entrance of which Brittany granted her and they felt like they were on cloud nine, until… BANG…

"Ouch that hurts what happened san?" They opened their eyes and came face to face with the ceiling, they were floating in the air and luckily, Santana was holding onto Brittany tightly by the waist.

"Wow San we are flying. By the way, if that kiss didn't answer you I am in love with you too San, I have been since the first time I saw you." Santana smiled at Brittany but said nothing.

"Have you done this before San?"

"No Britt-Britt this is actually the first time. I am amazed just as you are."

"Can we go fly outside San? I mean at night of course where people will not see us and we can fly with the stars. Oh can we go to Paris too?" Santana chucked

"I have never flown before Britt-Britt so I don't know how far I can go. Maybe we should practice flying first before we go anywhere further, okay Britt?"

"Okay sanny"

They practiced flying for a mouth, each time flying an extra distance and it felt nice and relieving for the both of them. They introduced each other to their families as girlfriends now. After graduation, they went to New York together to study, Brittany Dance and Santana Music.

…

 **5 years later**

Santana and Brittany were flying to Paris for their honeymoon. Santana shipped their luggage earlier because she could only carry her wife.

"This is amazing San, everything looks so small from up here and the lights look wonderful"

"It's really is a beautiful site" Santana said while looking at Brittany.

"Stop it Sanny, I meant the view of Paris" Brittany said while blushing.

"I know Brit-Britt but I had a better view"

"Sap"

"Only for you my love"

"I love you so much Sanny"

"I love you too Britt-Britt" They shared a chaste kiss. Later on, they reached their hotel and made love for hours until the wee hours of dawn.

…

 **2 years later**

Brittany was 9 months pregnant while they were sitting on the balcony of their villa and talking about the future baby.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if our kid had wings too Sanny?"

"It sure would Brit but even if he or she doesn't we will love them no matter what"

"Yes we will. And I think it's time to meet our baby San" Brittany said calmly but Santana panicked and her wings shot open. Now her wings were always out because she loved Britt more and more every day. She learnt how to control them though for the public eye.

She flew in the house to gather everything and carry her wife to the car.

9 hours later, Brittana Lopez- Pierce was born. She weighed 9lbs.

"She is beautiful Britt-Britt and she has your eyes"

The first time Brittana got very scared was when she was playing on top of a tree and feel but never reached the ground because a set of white wings came out and she flew.

"Oh my word Sanny, come see this. Our baby is flying"

"Mama, Mama I like you."

"Yes you are baby. Our perfect family" Santana kissed Brittany's head.

… **THE END…**


End file.
